Chibi Nevra en el pasado
by NevraVargas
Summary: OCC protagonista (Sicilia) x Prusia. Nevra regresa a la Prussia del pasado por accidente. ¿A quién se encontrará? ¿Puede confiar en lo que se muestra seguro ante sus ojos? Aparición de países como Prusia, Inglaterra... Ligero romance, más aventura.


**N/A: Ciao~ Aquí presente Nevra Vargas en FanFiction xD. En fin, es mi primera historia subida, no tenía pensado hacerlo desde un primer momento... -VERGÜENZA- pero me dije: "Ah, qué diablos". Y... aquí estoy. **

**Quiero explicar un par de cosas: Nevra Vargas y demás personajes OCCs que saldrán en la historia son invención mía, ergo, rogaría que no se usasen para otro fic, al menos sin mi permiso. Según vayan saliendo los demás OCCs, los avisaré, como también diré que Hetalia Axis Powers y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá 8,D) a mí, sino a su sexy -grrr- creador. **

**El fic es un Prussia x OCC, de todas formas, no está pensado para ser romántico, ya se irá viendo en la historia. Y casi todos los personajes son inventados 8,D Pero... me gustaría que se le echase un vistazo y se opinase en los reviews, con un MP o quelque chose ewe No cuesta. Mucho. Solo dolor de dedos. (?)**

**Y tras toooodo el rollo que, seguro, será acostumbrado... ¡Historia!**

Aclaraciones: Uso de nombres humanos (Nevra Vargas para Sicilia, Gilbert Beilschmidt para Prussia, Arthur Kirkland para Inglaterra, Scott Kirkland para Escocia…), y de Chibis (reducción de edad de los países, hasta que aparenten ser niños pequeños.).

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE.

*Etapa de Sicilia en la que era colonia española, siglo XVI*

La pequeña Sicilia se encontraba corriendo por casa del cejón del té, agarrando túnica de sirvienta azul celeste con una mano, ocultando con la otra un objeto de bastante valor, debido a la sonrisa petulante que esbozaban sus labios. Agarró con más fuerza el objeto, si cabe, y entró en la biblioteca del británico, tan grande que nadie la encontraría allí jamás. Y es que esta vez, había hecho una jugarreta de las buenas.

Se apoyó en un hueco entre dos estanterías donde estaba colocado un cojín parecido a un tomate (SU cojín), y abrió los puños por fin para contemplar su tesoro.

La cruz teutónica de Prussia, de la que nunca se separaba, reposaba ahora en sus manos, brillando acusadora como si la culpara del robo. Sicilia no pudo menos que esbozar una mueca culpable. Sabía que había hecho una cosa fea… ¡Pero eso le pasaba al albino por coquetear con Hungría en su presencia, che palle! Vale que sólo la había llamado marimacha… ¡pero sonaba a cumplido para ella, jobar!

La niña soltó un gran suspiro, algo arrepentida de haber actuado así. No sabía cuán importante era esa cruz para su dueño, ni de dónde la había sacado. Simplemente sabía que era un objeto muy preciado para el peliblanco, del cual nunca se separaba.

¡Y de nuevo ese pinchazo de culpabilidad! La italiana sacudió su melenita rubia y centró sus azules ojos en cualquier otro punto que no fuera la maldita cruz. En ese momento, la pequeña del ricito posó su mirada en un libro enorme, con aspecto antiguo que estaba tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera. Conociendo la pulcritud de Inglaterra (y la niña bien había tenido tiempo de conocerla, había sido colonia suya unos cuantos siglos desde que la había capturado en Italia; hasta que España la había conquistado.), ese hecho no pudo sino sorprenderla, logrando que se acercara con cuidado. En seguida, tras repasarlo con un vistazo rápido, concluyó que estaba escrito en celta antiguo. Dio gracias al cielo a su facilidad para los idiomas, y las clases de Inglaterra en las que le enseñaba ese dialecto, y comenzó a leer.

Las palabras se encontraban emborronadas. La única frase entera que la joven pudo entender fue:

_"Y tras decir el nombre amado, caminarás por recuerdos del pasado"._

La niña hizo una mueca de confusión. Malditos ingleses y sus acertijos. No conseguía entender la frase del todo. Lo del nombre amado parecía lo más fácil, decidió, centrándose en eso. Se aclaró la garganta y, con su dulce vocecita, pronunció:

-¡Tomate!

Se quedó un rato esperando, para asegurarse… No, no había pasado nada. Bufó con desesperación.

-¡Fresas! ¡Pizza! ¿Pasta? Canolli! –soltó al azar, a ver si conseguía algo. Nada. –Ugh. –Chasqueó la lengua. Notó un pinchacito en la mano, donde había estado sujetando con demasiada fuerza la cruz. Enrojeció levemente, bajando el tono de voz. -… Prussia.

En ese momento, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a temblar, brillando cada vez más. La pequeña tembló de miedo, sujetándose la cabecita con las manos.

-¡CHIGIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII IIIIIIII! ¡Prussia, England! ¡Salvadme, bastardos! –Nada más decir eso, todo el aire de sus pulmones desapareció, y la italiana se desmayó.

* * *

Un rato después, los párpados de Sicilia comenzaron a temblar, indicando que recobraba poco a poco la consciencia.

-C-che cazzo… No tocaré los libros de England en mi vida, lo prometo... –Se llevó una mano a la sien, alzándose hasta quedar sentada, algo mareada. Abrió los ojos del todo, desorientada; y casi se pone a gritar de nuevo del susto.

-… ¿¡Dónde diablos estoy!? –Un bosque extenso rodeaba a la niña en todas direcciones, formando el círculo perfecto que formaba el claro en el que ella se encontraba. Tragó saliva con fuerza, llevando la vista al cielo que se encontraba limpio, desprovisto de nubes. A lo lejos fue capaz de divisar un pequeño pueblo, cuyo estilo de edificios no hizo sino confirmar sus temores.

-No estoy en Gran Bretaña.

-Claro que no. –Oyó una voz a su espalda. - Wer sind Sie?

* * *

[TO BE CONTINUED (Vamos, que fin del capítulo)]

Edades estimadas (humanas):

Chibi!Nevra: 7 años.

Prussia: 22 años.

Inglaterra: 22 años.

DICCIONARIO para los que tengan flojera de utilizar el sensual Google Traductor: (?)

Che palle!- ¡Maldita sea!

Canolli: Es un dulce siciliano. Está toh bueno(?)

Che cazzo... : Qué diablos...

Wer sind Sie?: ¿Quién eres tú?


End file.
